


Five with a cat.

by aguwustdick (sugandrew)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/aguwustdick
Summary: Five is lonely, so his siblings give him a cat. That's literally it.





	Five with a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you like it and laugh, I laughed a lot making it and correcting it, so I hope you laugh too.

After Five left Dolores he had nothing (no one?) to talk to, and the siblings saw it. He was piling and piling stuff, he looked calm but it was obvious that he wasn’t. So when Allison gave Diego the idea of getting him a kitten he said yes without a second thought, and as it was said it was done.

A few days after the project was approved Diego came back to the mansion with a meowing box. They planned the “meet-up” and called Five.

“Hey Five. Sit down.” He did as he was told, confusion evident in his narrowed eyes. “You’re going to say you’re not, but you’re really fucking lonely now that you took Dolores back to the mall, and it’s not doing you any good.” He started to deny the accusation but Diego talked over him. “Five, you’re a good liar and all, but in this one you’re really fucking obvious, so shut up and let us help you with something that’s not saving your life.” His brother nodded and shut up. “We got you a kitten.” 

Five, who was looking at the table, shifted to stare at Diego so violently it made him feel lightheaded for a few seconds. Allison took the box from the couch to the table in front of her brother.

He looked at the box like it had a bomb inside instead of a cat the size of the cup of coffee he was holding.

A drowned meow escaped the cardboard jail, followed by scratches. “Come on, open it!” Allison encouraged him. He did as he was told and the kitten looked at him with the same expression he was wearing. They held a staring contest for a solid minute, then Five looked at his siblings. “Thank you, it’s a very kind gift.” He said, voice monotone, the bitter taste of the sentence in the back of his throat. He took his new pet and left.

 

In the safety of his room he took the cat out of the box and looked at him. “What are your intentions on coming here, little beast?” he demanded, getting a nudge on his arm as an answer.

He reluctantly scratched the top of the kitten’s head. It’s so fucking soft, he thought. The cat took this as an approval so jumped on his lap, curled up and started to purr. Five found himself chuckling softly, only to realize that he was in one of the most uncomfortable positions that you could ever be in a bed, but he couldn’t move, he was going to wake the cat up, he’s not that evil. So he stayed there, pain progressively growing until it became unbearable and he had to shuffle into a better position without waking the little bastard up. 

 

He didn’t realize he fell asleep until a sound woke him up. His lap felt cold and the cat was scratching the door. Fuck, he’s probably hungry. 

He looks old enough to eat solid food, right? 

He did. So the unnamed kitten had tuna for breakfast.

Five realized that if he was going to keep the pocket sized beast he had to give him a name. 

After staring at him for a few minutes the name slapped him in the face. Ben. 

He couldn’t just call him Ben, it would be obvious it was after his brother, number 6. Benjamin the Second. 

Oh, God, that’s perfect. 

The sound of the can sliding against the irregular floor took him out of his trance. He picked the cat up and looked at him. “Ben.” he whispered. “Sounds good, doesn’t it?” He sighed and scratched Ben’s head. Benjamin the Second, he corrected himself. 

 

When he took him for a check-up he had to put him a name tag. Turns out ‘Benjamin the Second’ is too long for a nametag, so he had to call him Ben instead. He knew the consequences of his actions, and he was ready to face them, but it was still going to be tedious.

He freed the cat from his metal and plastic prison when he arrived, and Klaus ran to see him.

“Is he healthy? Oh my God is that a name tag? What’s his name?” His brother picked Ben up. “Ben?” 

“Benjamin the Second, but it was too long. It was either that or Peanut Butter.” He said, looking more nonchalant than he actually was.

“Benjamin the Second?” Klaus asked, and as a response he got bitten by said kitten. 

“Give me my bastard back.” Five demanded. His expression slightly softened when the cat started to purr in his arms, only to go back to the indifferent face that everybody knew a second later. “Anything else you need to bother me with?”

“Ben says he likes the name.” His brother said before leaving. 

He huffed and went to the kitchen to feed Ben. Benjamin the Second.

 

The next one to see the cat was Diego when he accidentally almost kicks him into oblivion.

“Diego, if you hurt my cat I will literally kill you.” Five said, walking in his direction.

“I’m sorry, Five, it’s just so tiny and light.” He apologized, picking him up and looking at the silver name-tag. “His name is Ben?” 

“Benjamin the Second, actually, but it was too long.” Diego stared at him, clearly surprised.

“Like Ben. You named him after Ben?” He asked, holding the cat in a way that was making Five cringe.

“No, I named him after Ben 10, can you give me my little beast back?” His brother was lucky to see the demand behind the question and did as he asked. The bastard started purring the second he got comfortable with his little head against his owner’s heart. Diego snorted.

“What?” His brother asked, annoyed.

“You don’t look threatening at all with the cat against your chest, you know that, right?” Diego pointed at the combination.

“What do you mean  _ threatening _ ?” Five stared at him, annoyance shining in his eyes.

“Just that. You look so calm when you have him in your arms, it’s almost adorable.”

“I’m not  _ adorable _ , Diego. I was a hitman for fifteen years.”

“And now you look like a thirteen year old  child, deal with it, Five.” 

“Fuck off.” Diego laughed. 

When he left Five didn’t kiss Ben’s head. Not at all.


End file.
